Bof!
by Rave Starm
Summary: Nummero 3 ist up!!! Please R/R!!!
1. Bof 1

Disclaimer: Alle Charas gehören der verehrungswürdigen J.K. Rowling, bis auf den Balrog, der gehört J.R.R. Tolkien und MC Gandalf, der gehört der Naurya (die sich hier demnächst auch anmeldet) *g*

Anmerkung: Öhm...ja...wir sitzen hier grad so friedlich beieinander (wir= Ich und die liebe Naurya) und ham mal angefangen ne Dialogfic mit Snape und Lockhart zu schreiben. Später sind dann immer mehr Leute dazu gekommen und Power&Chaos regierten die Story! ;-P

Is halt mal wieder voll der Oberstuss... *gggg*

Viel Spass beim Lesen!

Naurya & Rave

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Bof!_**

****

Lockhart: „Servus Severus! Was machen deine brodelnden Zaubertränklein?"

Snape: „Brodeln."

Lockhart: „Ach nee jetzt! Nie will sich einer mit mir unterhalten!" *kuckt beleidigt* „Sag mal was!"

Snape: „Tja, warum bloß? Außerdem sage ich die ganze Zeit was! Ich brülle Potter an, ich brülle Weasley an und ich brülle Granger an."

Lockhart: „Du vergisst Neville!!!!"

Snape: „Da bin ich aber froh! Ich hab schon gedacht der Kerl würde mir wegen seiner vermalledeiten Schusseligkeit ewig im Kopf rumspuken." *atmet erleichtert auf*

Lockhart: „Soll ich dir mit einem ganz tollen Vergessenszauber helfen, mein lieber Freund?"

Snape: „erstens: Ich bin nicht dein FREUND!!! Und zweitens: Nein, danke, ich verzichte auf deinen Zauber, du Stümper!" *grinst fies*

Lockhart: *wirft sein blondes Haar herum* „Pfffffffffff! Von so jemanden der sein ganzes Leben in ekligen kalten Kellern herumhockt, lass ich mir das nicht sagen! Dein Teint könnte mal wieder etwas Bräune vertragen! Hat dein Urlaub denn gar nix genützt?"

Snape: „Anscheinend nicht. Ich war ja auch am Nordpol. Außerdem kann ich auf solche Solariumbräune wie du sie hast gut und gerne verzichten!"

Lockhart: „Das ist alles echt!" *prahl-Blick*

Snape: „Klar! Und ich bin Harrys Putzfrau..." *verzieht spöttisch den Mund*

Lockhart: „Ach putzt du etwa nicht mehr bei den Potters?"

Snape: *springt einen Schritt nach vorne und packt Lockhart beim Kragen* „Wass hast du gesagt, du lockiger Wurm?!"

Lockhart: „Friede! Friede! Friede auf Erden! Friede sei mit dir!"

Snape: *lässt ihn bestürzt los* „Du solltest aufhören diese Hormone zu nehmen..."

Lockhart: „Die brauch ich aber, um mich aufzuputschen für den nächsten MCS-Award!"

Snape: „Wenn du´s nicht ohne das Zeug schaffst solltest du dir vielleicht mal überlegen aus dem Rampenlicht zurück zu treten."

Lockhart: „NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! Wie kannst du das einer 11-Milliarden-Fangemeinde nur antun, du grausames Bleichgesicht!"

Snape: *grinst schon wieder fies* „Natürlich kann ich das deinen Fans antun. Ich bin nämlich gaaanz doll fies, wie mein Schüler Potty zu sagen pflegt."

Lockhart: „Menno! Warum kann ich net au so fies sein? Wie machst du das?" *zieht ne Schnute*

Snape: „Jahrelange Übung...Das schaffst du nie!"

Lockhart: „Also sehr motivierend find ich das jetzt nicht!"

Snape: „Dann hat es seinen Zweck wenigstens nicht verfehlt." *lächelt fröhlich*

Lockhart: „Aber weißt du was: Ich brauch auch nicht fies zu sein! Ich bin nämlich hier an der Schule sowieso der Beliebteste, was DU niemals schaffen wirst!"

Snape: „Wir-wissen-ja-alle-wer sei Dank! Jetzt bin ich erleichtert!" *gibt Lockhart ein Küsschen auf die Wange* *merkt dann was er getan hat und macht hastig einen Schritt rückwärts*

Lockhart: *dreht sich um und erblickt Neville* „Hey, Neville, hilf mir! Snape belästigt mich!"

Neville: *geht zögerlich ein paar Schritte auf Snape zu*

Snape: „Avada Kedavra!"

Neville: *fällt tot um*

Lockhart: „Iiiiiiiiiiiih, ne Leiche! Na doll, jetzt ham wir den Salat!"

Snape: *brummt* „Ich mag keinen Salat! Aber ich komme jetzt nach Askaban und da gibt's sowieso kein frisches Grünzeug."

Lockhart: „Wääääääh, da kriegt man ja solche Vitamin-Mangel-weiße-Streifen auf den Fingernägeln! Wie widerlich!"

Snape: „Na und, ich lackiere meine ohnehin immer schwarz!" *präsentiert stolz seine Krallen*

Lockhart: *begafft neidisch Snapes Fingernägel *„Oh coooooooooool, wo hast du den Nagellack her?"

Snape: *beugt sich verschwörerisch vor* „Den hab ich der McGonnagall geklaut...aber: Pscht! Nicht weitersagen!"

Lockhart: „Wow! Dann muss ich mich mal heimlich ins Lehrerzimmer schleichen..." *blickt wieder auf den toten Neville* „Was machen wir denn jetzt mit dem? Können wir den nicht irgendwie verschwinden lassen? Es gibt ja da noch dieses Klo der Maulenden Myrthe..."

Snape: „Okay!" *will sich gerade Neville schnappen, als er Schritte hört* „Fuck! Da kommt jemand!"

Harry: *kommt um die Ecke*

Lockhart: „Komm, wir tun so als ob nix wär! Neville, wach wieder auf! Du brauchst wegen meinem charmanten Lächeln nicht in Ohnmacht zu fallen!"

Harry: *schaut verdattert* „Hääää?"

Snape: „Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, weil sie nicht sofort erkennen was hier los ist und stattdessen dumm in der Gegend rumstehen und unhöfliche Fragen stellen. Man sagt nämlich nicht „Hä", sondern „Wie bitte?"."

Harry: „Toll, danke! *beugt sich zu Neville runter* *zu Lockhart* "Sollten wir ihn nicht in den Krankenflügel bringen?"

Lockhart: „Aaaaaaaaaach waaaaaaaaaaas! Das schaff ich schon noch allein!"

Harry: „Was ist denn überhaupt passiert?"

Snape: „Fünf Punkte Abzug wegen unangebrachter Neugierde! Aber wie schon gesagt: Longbottom erlitt ein schweres Trauma aufgrund des überaus charmanten Lächelns von Professor Lockhart." 

Harry: „Kein Wunder..."

Lockhart: *denkt sich, dass er jetzt au mal besonders fies ist* „10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, ätsch!"

Harry: *ist entsetzt* „Warum?!"

Lockhart: „Wegen Respektlosigkeit gegenüber einem ehrwürdigen Helden der Nation!"

Harry: „Ach so, alles klar..."

Snape: „Na bitte, geht doch! Der Junge checkt mal was! Welch ein Wunder! Halleluja!" *hört wie Fanfahren ertönen und Glocken läuten* „Stell doch mal einer das Gebimmel ab!"

Harry: *holt einen tragbaren MP3-Player aus der Tasche und stellt ihn ab* „Sorry!"

Snape: *ist sauer*  "100 Punkte Abzug wegen mitbringen von Muggelsachen in die Schule!"

Lockhart: „Äääh, Snape... ich glaub Gryffindor ist dann schon bei –20 Punkten..."

Snape: *erschrickt ganz furchtbar* „Wass?! Erst?! Scheiße! Da muss ich mehr Punkte abziehen! Slytherin ist nämlich schon bei –40 Punkten, weil Goyle Professor Binns wiederbelebt hat!" *grummlt vor sich hin*

Lockhart: „Herbei mit dem Wunderknaben! Genau das, was wir jetzt brauchen!"

Harry: „Häää?!" *kratzt sich an seiner Blitznarbe*

Snape: „10 Punkte Abzug wegen erneuter Ratlosigkeit und jetzt, Potter, hol uns Goyle herbei!" *gibt ihm nen Schubs in Richtung Slytherinturm*

Harry: „Okay okay!" *grummel*

Lockhart: "Irgendwie… sollen wir uns das echt antun, fällt mir grad so ein… Neville wiederbeleben?"

Snape: *überlegt bis sein Kopf raucht*

Peeves: *schwebt vorbei und kippt nen Eimer Wasser über Snape*

Snape: „Danke, Peeves!"

Peeves: "Bitte, gern geschehen , Herr Professor!" *schwebt von dannen*

Lockhart: „Schnell, sie brauchen einen Haarfestiger! Ihre Frisur sieht ja katastrophal aus!"

Snape: *holt seinen Handspiegel hervor* *betrachtet sich zufrieden* „Warum denn? Sieht doch tadellos aus! Die Nässe gibt meinem Haar so einen fettigen Touch! Juhuu!"

Lockhart: „Scheiße! Ist jetzt etwa Fett-Look in? Und ich hab das nicht mitgekriegt? Waaaaaaaaah!" *kramt hektisch in seinem Umhang, holt eine „Allegra" raus und blättert panisch darin herum*

Snape: *holt ne Tube Haargel aus seinem Umhang* „Hier nimm das! Das hab ich von Malfoy konfisziert. Die McGonnagall hat ihm dafür 30 Punkte Abzug gegeben, weil er sich in ihrem Unterricht frisiert hat. So ne olle Schrulle..." *brummelt vor sich hin und popelt in der Nase rum* 

Lockhart: „Skandal! Was ist denn schon dabei, sich im Unterricht zu frisieren? Also bitte!"

Snape: „Gell, sag ich auch! Ich hab mir früher in die Hände gespuckt und das dann in meine Haare geschmiert...hm...das waren noch Zeiten." *schwelgt in Erinnerungen*

Lockhart: *hat die Styling-Tipps in der Allegra endlich gefunden* *Holt eine handvoll Gel aus Snapes Tube und dreht sich Dreadlocks*

Harry: *kommt zusammen mit Goyle, Malfoy und Ron zum Ort des Geschehens* *keucht* „Hier ist Goyle!"

Lockhart: „Aaaaaaaah Goyle, mein Wunderknabe!"

Goyle: *Satz fließt durch seine Gehirnwindungen* „Hallo!"

Snape: „Schnell, schnell! Herbei, wer immer es sei!"

Malfoy: „Es ist Goyle! Und...Waaaaaah! Mein Stylinggel! Wer hat ihnen erlaubt das zu verwenden, Professor Lockhart?!"

Lockhart: *sonnt sich gerade in seinem nicht vorhandenen Ansehen* „Hm? Was?"

Harry: „Und ich krieg für so was Abzug, gell! Voll unfair!"

Snape: „Tja, so bin ich! Weiterhin bekommen sie schon wieder Abzug wegen Anzweiflung der Kompetenz zweier hochkarätiger Pädagogen!"

Ron: „Boah ey! Fies ey!" *stürzt sich auf Malfoy* 

Malfoy: „Imperio!"

Ron: *fängt an Professor Lockhart zu imitieren*

Malfoy: *grinst höhnisch* „Haha! Das ist die Rache dafür mich grundlos anzugreifen!"

Ron: *lächelt und lächelt und lächelt...*

Harry: „Waaaaaaaah! Malfoy! Du menschenverachtendes Frettchen! Mach das wieder rückgängig oder du wirst es bereuen!"

Goyle: „Glaub ich nicht!"

Harry: „Warum nicht?"

Goyle: „So halt..." *kratzt sich am Kopf* *holt eine Laus hervor und stopft sie sich in den Mund* *schmatzt* „Mmm...gut! Was soll ich den jetzt eigentlich machen?" *ist ganz fix und fertig, weil er so viele schwierige Wörter gesagt hat*

Lockhart: *schaut angeekelt* *springt dann wie ein Gummiball in die Luft* „Zur Hülf! Das Schulhaus ist verseucht! Steckt diesen Kopflaus-Überträger in Quarantäne!"

Snape: „Halt, Gilderoy! Wir brauchen ihn noch! Wir?...Was für ein schrecklicher Gedanke!" *schaudert*

Malfoy: *richtet seinen Zauberstab auf Neville, weil ihm langweilig ist* „Wingardium leviosa!"

Neville: *schwebt herum*

Harry: „Hey, hör sofort auf mit dem Quatsch, oder du wirst es bereuen, ich warne dich nicht noch einmal!"

Malfoy: *grinst und macht eine Kaugummiblase*

Harry: *richtet seinen Zauberstab auf Malfoy und murmelt einen Spruch vor sich hin* „Punge!" 

Malfoy: *verwandelt sich in ein Frettchen und beginnt an Lockharts Umhang herumzunagen*

Lockhart: „Menno! Alle ham's heute auf mich abgesehen! Und überhaupt: Was ist das hier für ein Haufen? – Ein Frettchen, ein Dödel, ein Toter, ein Dauergrinser und... na ja, Potter scheint noch normal zu sein... bis jetzt!"

Goyle: *zeigt auf Neville* „Was soll ich denn  jetzt mit ihm machen?"

 Snape: „Poppen...Nein, jetzt im Ernst: Du sollst ihn wiederbeleben, so wie du es mit Binns gemacht hast, verstanden?"

Goyle: „Häääää?"

Snape: *ist genervt* „Du..." *zeigt auf Goyle* „...machen ihn..." *zeigt auf Neville* „...wieder lebendig, klar?"

Goyle: „Oui!" *holt Neville auf den boden zurück und besteigt ihn*

Harry: „Mann, pass auf! Du erdrückst ihn!"

Goyle: „Wiesoooooooooo?"

Lockhart: „Jetzt mach halt, du Ausgeburt der Dummheit! Ich hab auch nicht Ewig Zeit!"

Goyle: *murmelt unverständliche Worte vor sich hin* *holt eine Flasche Klosterfrau Melissengeist hervor und flößt dem Toten die Flüssigkeit ein*

Malfoy: *quiekt*

Neville: *steht wie in Trance auf und teilt sich in 2 Teile*

Lockhart: „Du IDIOT! Jetzt hast du ihn geklont!!!"

Snape: „Zwei von der Sorte halt ich nicht aus! Avada Kedavra!"

Neville: *fällt tot um*

Neeville: *fällt ebenfalls tot um*

Lockhart: „Na suuuuuuuper! Jetzt ham sie schon 3 Morde an einem Tag begangen, und noch dazu an einer Person!"

Malfoy: *quiekt einen Widerspruch, der bedeuten soll, dass er Snapes Aktion gut findet*

Snape: „Sehr richtig, Mr. Malfoy! So was bringe nur ich fertig! Heil mir, dem größten aller Mörder gleich nach Voldie!" *holt eine Flasche Whiskey hervor und nimmt einen kräftigen Schluck*

Lockhart: „Hilfe!" *fällt fast in Ohnmacht* „Er hat den Namen des Unaussprechlichen über seine Lippen gebracht!" *m,acht ein abwehrendes Kreuzeszeichen in Richtung Snape, als ob er ein Besessener wäre*

Ron: *hat sich wieder vom Imperius Fluch erholt* „Ja, aber Snape spricht mit gespaltener Zunge!" *zwingt Snape seinen Mund zu öffnen und die Zunge rauszustrecken, die tatsächlich gespalten ist*

Lockhart: „Oh, Zoot sei seiner Seele gnädig! Er ist ein Parselmund!"

Harry: *freut sich total* "Echt? Coool! Unterhalten wir uns doch mal auf Parsel, Professor Snape! Dann hab ich noch nen Gesprächspartner und muss nicht immer heimlich mit Voldemort telefonieren."

Ron: „Aha! Deswegen zischelst du abends immer in dieses komische Handydingsda!" *eine Glühbirne erscheint über seinem Kopf und fängt an zu leuchten*

*überall im Schloss gehen die Lichter aus, weil die Glühbirne so viel Strom braucht*

Harry: „Schnellchecker!!" *fängt an Snape was ins Ohr zu zischeln und grinst fies*

Snape: *kichert* „Hihi!" *richtet seinen Stab auf Ron* „Avada Kedavra!"

Lockhart: „Neiiiiiin!" *sieht grünes Licht* *denkt er kann die Straße jetzt überqueren* *wundert sich darüber wo die Straße geblieben ist* *wird von einem grünen Lkw überrollt*

Goyle: „Soll ich den auch wiederbeleben!"

Harry: „Nee, lass mal, ich häng ihn mir lieber eingefroren an die Wand!"

Goyle: „Ach so..."

Harry: *grinst fies* "Jaaaaa! Avada Kedavra!"

Goyle: *gibt seinen Geist auf* *ruft den Herrn* *holt seinen Trabbi aus der Garage* *fährt auf in den Himmel*

Malfoy: *quiekt*

Harry: „Haha! Wo ist jetzt dein Bodyguard?"

Malfoy: *will wegrennen, merkt dann aber, dass er nicht vorwärtskommt, weil er sich in einem Laufrad befindet*

Snape: „Potter, so fies kann auch nur der Neffe 5. Grades des allmächtigen Voldemort sein! Es tut mir leid, dass ich sie immer so schlecht behandelt habe."

Harry: „Macht nix, Sevie! War doch nur Tarnung, damit der olle Dumbledore nicht merkt, dass wir Onkel Voldies Anhänger sind und das der Tot meiner Eltern damals von mir höchstpersönlich geplant war, weil sie mich immer mit Hipp-Baby-Brei gequält haben."

Snape: „Was machen wir jetzt mit dem Frettchen?"

Harry: „Ach, das überlass ich dir! Ich hab heute meinen großzügigen Tag. Und wenn du schon nach Askaban kommst, dann schon richtig!"

Snape: „Wenn, dann gehen wir ja wohl zusammen ins Gefängnis, Kamerad! Und deshalb überlasse ich dir das kleine Malfoyfrettchen, damit du dich dafür rächen kannst, dass es immer so gemein zu dir war."

Harry: „Wie großzügig von dir, aber ich hab schon Muskelkater in den Fingern vom Zauberstab halten. Mach du das lieber!"

Snape: „Ach nee, ich will grad nicht. In meinem Horoskop stand heute, ich sollte mich Mord-Technisch eher zurückhalten."

Harry: „Ach, und als du neulich Hagrids Knallrümpfige Kröter gekillt hast, stand wohl drin du solltest deine Mordlust ausleben, wa?"

Snape: „Ja, genau so war's!"

Malfoy: *rennt immer noch in seinem Laufrad rum* *kann langsam nimmer* *wird langsam* *Rad dreht sich weiter* *wird in hohem Bogen herausgeschleudert* *klatscht an die Wand* *verwandelt sich in einen Balrog, der zufällig ein Fremdsprachengenie ist und Parsel beherrscht*

Snape: „Ja wos is´n dees?"

Harry: "Das ist ein Balrog, ein Dämon aus der alten Welt!"

Snape: „Es gibt ne alte Welt?! Ich kenne nur das alte Land bei Hamburg. Da halten wir doch immer unsere Todesserkonferenzen ab." *richtet seinen Zauberstab auf den Balrog*

Harry: „Das bringt nix! Das kann nur der alte MCGandalf!"

Snape: „Häääääääää? Wer?"

Harry: „Mann, MC Gandalf halt, der Rapper!"

Snape: „Was zum Kuckuck ist ein Rapper? Ich kenn nur nen Raptor! Ich war nämlich mal in nem Muggelkino und da kam so´n Film mit lauter Dinosauriern."

Balrog: „Hallo? Kümmert sich mal einer um mich?"

Harry & Snape: „Nöö, später!"

Balrog: „Tztztz...Dann geh ich mal schnell ne Jungfrau entführen..." *geht weg* „Hermine, wo bist du???"

Hermine: *kommt um die Ecke* „Geh zurück in den Schatten!!!" *zaubert schnell ne Brücke her, die sie dann einkrachen lässt*

Balrog: *stürzt in den Schatten* „Mist, ich hab meine Peitsche vergessen! Waaaaah.....!"

Snape: „Granger! Das war Malfoy!"

Hermine: *springt hinterher* „Neeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiin! Malfoy, ich krieg ein Kind von dir!!"

Harry: „Und ich dachte er wollte ne Jungfrau..."

Snape: „War wohl nur ein Vorwand."

Dementor: *kommt cool mit Sonnenbrille und Goldkettchen reingeschlappt* „Yo man, wer hat hier wen umgebracht?"

Harry: *fällt in Ohnmacht* *stürzt dabei versehentlich über die Kante des Abgrunds und stürzt in den Schatten*

Snape: „Haaaarryyyyyyy!!! NEIN!!!" *hechtet hinterher*

Dementor: „Oh, praktisch!"

Voldies Geist: *kommt herabgeschwebt* „Mann, mit wem soll ich mich jetzt auf Parsel unterhalten???"

Crabbe: „Mit mir! Ich bin auch ein Parselmund!"

Voldies Geist: „Echt? Is ja krass! Hätt´ ich dir gar nicht zugetraut!"

Crabbe : „Ich mir auch nicht..."

Voldie: „Hey, willst du mit mir zusammen nen Trank brauen und dir deinen Finger abschnibbeln?"

Crabbe: „Aber immer doch!"

Dementor: „Stop! Halt! Illegales Trankbrauen ist laut § 345 Absatz 5B des großen Dementoren Handbuchs strengstens verboten! Das gibt 5 Poppel in Flensburg!"

Voldie: „Egal! Imperio!"

Dementor: *fällt auf die Knie und betet Voldie an*

Voldie: „Soooooooo, jetzt kann ich endlich mal in Ruhe mein dunkles Reich aufbauen!"

Dumbledore: *kommt mit der gesamten Schülerschaft, dem Lehrerkollegium und dem Ministerium um die Ecke* „Und was ist mit uns?"

Voldie: „AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Alle: *fallen tot um*

Crabbe: *wurde auch getroffen*

Voldie: „Bof!..."

The End.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Büddäää,büddäääää reviewen!!!!!! *euchanfleht*


	2. Bof 2

Da ein paar von euch ne Fortsetzung verlangt haben und wir von Natur aus gaaaaaaanz lieb und nett sind ;-P sind wir euren Wünschen gerne nachgekommen. Da gabs nur ein Problem: Wir sollen wir ne Fortsetzung machen, wenn niemand mehr da ist mit dem man was fortsetzen kann??? Problem wurde gelöst und die Geschichte verläuft ihm Stil vom ersten Teil nur eben anders *g*

Viel Spass beim Lesen! Reviews sind nicht unerwünscht ;-) Also: Schreibt Kommentare, denn nur dann geht's weiter! *g*

*salutieren*

Naurya & Rave

Bof 2 

Fred: *wird von Filch verfolgt* "Hilfäää!"  
Filch: *fuchtelt wie wild mit dem Besen in der Luft rum* "Ich renne hier, ich kann auch anders, Gott helfe dir!" *keucht*  
Fred: *keucht ebenfalls* "Mist! Ich bin Atheist!...Dann muss mir eben George helfen!" *brüllt* "GEORGE!!! Rette mich, mein Bruder!"   
George: "Ich eile, ich fliege!" *schmeißt sich Filch in den Weg* "Waaaaaaaaah! Ich bin gefääährlich! Ich bin seeeeeeeehr böse!"  
Filch: *bleibt cool* "Ich auch!" *schmeißt sich auf George* *sabbert ihn voll*  
Fred: *schnappt sich einen der sehr gut polierten Pokale* "Filch! Sofort aufhören, oder dieser Pokal macht Bekanntschaft mit einem Staub-Anziehungs-Zauber, gegen den weder Swiffer noch Vileda hilft!"   
Filch: *steigt von George runter* "Niemals! Der Staub darf nicht siegen!" *streckt seine Hand aus und reißt Fred den Pokal telekinetisch aus der Hand*   
Fred: *wird zu Boden geschleudert, als der Pokal sich aus seiner Hand losreist*  
Fred & George: "Boah krass!"  
George: "Ich dachte, Filch wär ein Squib!"  
Filch: "Avada Ke...!"  
Fred: *hektisch* "Haaaaaalt! Sie können niemanden umbringen! Wir haben keinen mehr, der die Toten wiederbeleben könnte..."  
George: "Yepp, genau! Goyle ist nämlich im letzten Teil gestorben!"  
Goyle: *kommt um die Ecke* "Ja und?" *singt* "Nichts ist unmöglich! - Toyota!"   
Filch: *mürrisch* "Keine Schleichwerbung hier, klar?!"  
Goyle: *schrumpft bis auf Schlumpfengröße* *piepst* "´schuldigung..."  
Filch: "Avada Ke...!"  
Trelawney: *kommt um die Ecke* "NEIN!!! Filch, bringen sie ihn nicht um! In ihren Horoskop steht, dass sie aufgrund der Konstellation von Venus und Uranus und wegen der Vitaminspritze, die sie von Mars bekommen, keine Morde begehen sollen. Sollten sie es doch wagen sich an jemandem zu vergehen wird ein Grimm über sie herfallen!" *hüpft auf und ab wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn*   
Filch: "Oh mein Zoooooooooooooooooot! Trelawney! Sie sind Krebs, oder? Und ich bin ein Wassermann... Ein schlechtes Omen! Wir werden alle sterben!"  
Fred & George: "Wir sind Zwillinge!"  
Goyle: "Und ich bin Einzelkind!"   
Filch: "Hey, ich bin auch Einzelkind! Warum machst du mir alles nach, du Rotzbengel?!" *geht auf Goyle los* *schlägt ihn dem Besen und dem Pokal*   
Goyle: *weicht reflexartig, wie man es ihm gar nicht zugetraut hätte nach links aus* *ist überrascht über seine schnelle Reaktion* "Häääääääää?" *wird von Filchs nächstem Schlag getroffen* *fällt um*   
Snape: *kommt um die Ecke gerannt* "NEIN!!! Goyle! Mein Lieblingsschüler!" *kniet neben ihm nieder* *schluchzt* "Er ist tot! Er ist tot! Sie haben ihm den Schädel zertrümmert!"   
Filch: "Er ist nicht tot. Er schläft nur."  
George: "Ein schönes Schmetterhändchen haben Sie da, wenn ich mich nicht irre." *kichert*   
Snape: *ist nicht überzeugt* "Natürlich ist er tot! Ich seh doch wenn einer schläft! Und der schläft nicht! Er ist TOT!!" *heult*  
Fred: *reicht Snape ein Taschentuch* "Hier, bitte, Professor."  
Snape: *nimmt das Taschentuch* *rotzt einmal kräftig hinein* "Danke, Weasley. 1/2 Punkt für Gryffindor!" *hält Fred das benutzte Tuch hin*   
Fred: *zieht angewidert die Hand weg*  
Snape: "10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!" *schnieft*  
Fred: "Na sehen Sie, es geht Ihnen doch schon wieder total gut!"  
George: "Na ja, 10 Punkte! Also, in guter Form nenn ich das nicht..."   
Snape: *angriffslustig* "Sie nennen das nicht in guter Form, Mr Weasley, ich nenne das Warmlaufphase!" *grinst fies* "30 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, wegen falscher Einschätzung der Lage!"  
George: *ist entrüstet* "Ey, sie ham so an fiesen Charakter!"  
Snape: *himmelhoch jauchzend* "Endlich hat das mal einer richtig zur Sprache gebracht! Natürlich hab ich nen fiesen Charakter!" *seine Brust schwillt vor lauter Stolz auf das dreifache ihrer normalen Größe an* "Ich bin ja auch der Hauslehrer von Slytherin!"   
Salazar Slytherin: *erscheint als Geist* "Du beschmutzt mein Erbe!"  
Snape: *fällt vor ihm auf die Knie* "Mylord!"  
Slytherin: "Du bist so was von außer Form, ich glaub, ich sollte dich mal wieder ins Todesser-Trainingslager schicken! 30 Punkte! Soll das ein Witz sein? Der Geist von Godric Gryffindor lacht sich schon voll kaputt über mich!"   
Godric Gryffindor: *erscheint ebenfalls als Geist* "Hihihi!Hohoho!Hahaha!" *lacht und lacht und lacht...*  
Slytherin: "Da, seht ihr?! Er lacht! Und das nur wegen ihnen, Snape! Sie sind ein nichtsnutziger Wurm!"  
Snape: *kann seine Tränen kaum zurückhalten* *schnieft*  
George&Fred: "Geschieht ihnen ganz recht!" *kichern schadenfroh*   
Snape: *richtet seinen Zauberstab auf Fred und George* "Avada Kedavra!" *grünes Licht*  
Gryffindor: *schmeißt sich dazwischen* *Zauberspruch prallt an seinem Geist ab* *färbt ihn grün ein* "Haha! Ätsch! Daneben, daneben!" *lacht immer noch die ganze Zeit*  
Slytherin: *lacht mit* "Ich muss sagen, grün steht dir wirklich gut, Godric!"  
Geister: *verschwinden begleitet von doofem Gekicher*

Fred&George: *atmen auf* "Schwein gehabt..."  
Snape: *fackelt nicht lang rum* *richtet seinen Zauberstab erneut auf die Zwillinge* "AVADA KEDAVRA!!!"  
Fred&George: *fallen mausetot um*

Filch: *geht auf Snape los* *brüllt* "Du hirnloser Idiot! Die wollte ICH töten! Ich hab's heut schon so oft versucht und immer ist was dazwischengekommen! Und jetzt kommst du daher, und machst alles kaputt!" *heult*

Snape: *holt ein großes schwarzes Taschentuch mit giftgrünen Herzchen hervor* *hält es Filch hin* "Nehmen sie das Herr Hausmeister!"  
Filch: *nimmt das Taschentuch* "Danke!" *schnäuzt sich*  
Snape: "Gern geschehen..." *grinst fies*  
Harry: *kommt herbei*  
Filch: *röchelt* "Oh nein...das Taschentuch...vergiftet..." *sinkt zu Boden* *tut seinen letzten Atemzug*  
Snape: "Natürlich war es vergiftet! Ich bin ja auch der Meister der Zaubertränke...und Gifte!"  
Harry: "MÖRDER!!!!!!!!!" *schlägt wild auf Snape ein* 

Snape: *eiskalt* "Harry, ich hab noch mehr Taschentücher mit!"  
Malfoy: *kommt um die Ecke geschossen* "Woher???????" *Funkeln in seinen Augen* "Das brauch ich auch!"  
Snape: *stolz* "Die hab in Handarbeit selbst gefertigt. Quasi hausgemacht mit viel Liebe zum Detail!"  
Harry: *reist ihm ein Taschentuch aus der Hand* *schaut es genau an* "Ja, klar! Hergestellt für Lidl und co..."

Malfoy: *ist verwirrt* "Was ist Lidl? bestimmt so´n Muggelscheiß, oder?"  
Harry: "Du Rassist!"  
Malfoy: *grinst* "Das hast du schön gesagt, Potter!"  
Snape: "Find ich auch! Deshalb vergebe ich 50 Punkte an Slytherin!"  
Harry: "Aber ich bin doch in Gryffindor!"  
Snape: "Na und? Wenn du den Hut nicht bequatscht hättest wärst du in Slytherin und würdest diese tolle Logik verstehen!" *schaut selbstgefällig*

Harry: "Gut. Mir reicht's. Irgendwann ist das Maß voll." *holt einen 12-seitigen Vertrag aus der Tasche* "Hiermit stelle ich einen Antrag, in das Haus Slytherin wechseln zu dürfen. Lesen Sie sich bitte das Kleingedruckte durch und unterschreiben Sie hier." *hält Snape den Vertrag unter die Nase*

Snape: *fegt den Vertrag mit einer eleganten Handbewegung weg* "Ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde!"  
Lockhart: *kommt um die Ecke* *sieht den Vertrag zu spät* *sein Kopf wird vom Vertrag abgetrennt*   
Harry: "Oh nein!" *heul*  
Malfoy: "Oh doch!" *freu*  
Harry: *wischt sich die Tränen weg* "Okay, jetzt hab ich wenigstens meine Ruhe und kann meine Autogrammkarten designen ohne dass mich einer dauernd belehren will."  
Malfoy: "Du bist so...optimistisch."  
Snape: "Deswegen kommt er ja auch nicht nach Slytherin! Wir nehmen nur noch Pessimisten auf!"

Harry: *will sich grad weiter aufregen*  
Collin: *kommt um die Ecke spaziert* "Hey Harry, alter Kumpel! Darf ich dir beim Design deiner Autogramm-Karten helfen? Büüüüüdääääääää!"

Harry: *wird ganz rot im Gesicht* *aus seinen Ohren kommt Qualm* *er brodelt im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes*  
Snape: "Ohoh..."  
Malfoy: "Alle in Deckung! Rette sich wer kann!" *hechtet hinter einen Busch, der so ganz zufällig im Flur von Hogwarts wächst*  
Snape: *hechtet hinterher*  
Harry: *wir noch röter* *fängt sich plötzlich wieder* *singt* "AVADA KEDAVRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"  
Collin: *tut keinen Mucks mehr*

Snape: "Huch! Noch ein Toter! Potter, Malfoy, schaffen Sie ihn zu den anderen und schichten sie einen Berg aus den Leichen!"  
Geist von Lockhart: "Darf ich aber bitte ganz oben liegen? Der Stoff, aus dem meine Robe besteht, ist leider nicht ganz knitterfrei und es wäre doch sehr schade darum, finden Sie nicht?"

Snape: "Meinetwegen..."  
Malfoy: *angewidert* "Ich schichte doch keine Leichen auf!" *rümpft die Nase* "Mach du das, Potter!"  
Harry: "Nur, wenn du Bitte, bitte, lieber Harry, du größter und mutigster aller Helden! sagst!"   
Malfoy: "Ich will aber nicht!"  
Harry: "Ich schon!"

Malfoy: *zieht seinen Zauberstab und hält ihn Aragorn-gegen-die-500-Orks-mäßig vors Gesicht* "Avada Kedavra!"  
Im selben Moment 1 Stockwerk höher:  
Crabbe: *läuft den Gang entlang* *frisst den 75. Muffin in sich rein* *Boden knarrt unter seinem Gewicht* *Boden bricht durch*  
Crabbe: "Hääääääääää?" *stürzt ab* *fällt direkt in einen Strahl grünen Lichts* *ist tot*

Malfoy: "Waaah! Mein zweiter Bodyguard ist auch noch tot!" *grumml*  
Harry: "Ups..."  
Malfoy: "Das ist alles deine Schuld, Potter!" *klaut Harrys Brille und stopft sie in seine Tasche*  
Harry: "Hilfää! Ich seh nix!" *fängt an zu weinen*  
Snape: *schüttelt besorgt den Kopf* "Malfoy, sie sollten mal zu Psychiater! So geht das nicht weiter mit ihnen. Erst neulich haben sie die Kröte von Longbottom geklaut, dann Professor Sprouts Mistgabel, ganz zu schweigen von Mrs Norris´ Katzenfutter und Professor Flitwicks Pornosammlung...Mein lieber Junge, sie sind Kleptomane und sollten sich behandeln lassen!" *setzt eine väterlich besorgte Miene auf*  
Malfoy: *schnieft* "Professor, sie sind so gut zu mir! Mein Vater kümmert sich immer nur um die Erweiterung seiner Haarschleifensammlung...und..." *schmeißt sich an Snapes Brust und fängt an zu weinen*

Snape: *verlegen* "Nanana! Angehende große, böse, fiese Todesser weinen doch nicht wegen ein paar Haarschleifen! ... Außerdem finde ich, dass deinem Vater diese Accessoires ausgesprochen gut stehen! Ach, könnte ich doch auch schwarze Haarschleifen tragen!" *seuzt* "Aber leider kommen die ja bei meinem schwarzen Haar gar nicht zur Geltung!" *schnüff* *fängt an zu heulen*  
Malfoy: *hat sich wieder gefangen* "Wie war das doch gleich mit den großen, bösen, fiesen Todessern?"  
Snape: "Klappe! Ich bin ja schließlich im Ruhestand!" *plötzlich fällt ihm etwas ein* "Hey, fies! Ich hab diesen Monat noch gar nicht meine Todesser-Rente von Voldie gekriegt!"

Harry: "So isser halt der Voldie..."  
Ginny: *läuft vorbei* *sieht Harry* *wird rot* *bleibt wie versteinert stehen*  
Snape: *starrt wie besessen auf Ginnys Haare* "Sie trägt eine grüne schleife! Ich brauche diese Schleife! Das Teil würde selbst bei meinem wunderschönen schwarzen Haar zu Geltung kommen!" *freut sich*  
Ginny: *erwacht aus der Versteinerung* "Das ist aber meine Schleife!"  
Snape: "Egal!" *macht einen schritt auf Ginny zu*  
Malfoy: "Alle interessieren sich nur für Schleifen...und keiner für mich..." *schnieft*  
Ginny: *fühlt sich sehr bedroht* "Harry, du strahlender Held, hilf mir!"

Harry: *macht ebenfalls einen Schritt auf Ginny zu* *theatralisch* "Ich errette dich aus den Klauen des Monsters, holde Maid!" *zieht seinen Zauberstab* *richtet ihn auf Snape*  
Lucius: *jumpt hinter einer Säule hervor und schmeißt sich auf Ginny* "Mein Schatz!!"  
Ginny: *kreischt wie am Spieß*  
Lucius: *zerrt an Ginnys Haarschleife* *hechelt* *blickt Snape irre an* "Böser Severus wollte mir meine Haarschleife wegnehmen! Aber es ist meine... mein Eigen... mein Schatz!" *hält triumphierend die Schleife hoch*

Snape: *faucht* "In dieser Sache ist da letzte Wort noch nicht gefallen, Lucius!"   
Lucius: "Oh doch! Alea acta est!"   
Snape: *wird von einem Würfel am Kopf getroffen* "Aua!"  
Lucius: "Mist! Das war zu wenig! Aleae actae sunt!"  
Snape: *wird von Hunderten von Würfeln erschlagen* *scheidet dahin*  
Malfoy: "NEIN! Vater, du Scheusal! Du hast den einzigen Menschen getötet, der sich auch mal für mich und meine psychische Störung interessiert hat! Jetzt bin ich wieder ganz allein!" *reißt Lucius die Schleife aus der Hand und rennt damit weg* 

Lucius: *rennt seinem Sohn hinterher* *schreit rum* "Redde Luciusi quae sunt Luciusis!"  
Harry: *steht dumm da* "Hä? Was schwallt der da? Wenn doch bloß Hermine da wäre, die würde es bestimmt übersetzen können!"  
Hermine: *kommt um die Ecke* "Gib Lucius, was Lucius gehört!"  
Ron: *kommt hinterher* "Hör endlich auf mit Latein!" *reißt ihr das Buch "Die Geschichte von Hogwarts" aus der Hand und haut es ihr über die Rübe*  
Hermine: *kippt aus den Latschen*  
Lucius: *kommt triumphierend mit der Schleife in der Hand zurück* "Veni vidi vici!" *wirft theatralisch seinen Mantel um* *schreitet von dannen* 

Malfoy: *kommt keuchend und mit ner Menge blauer Flecken angerannt* *realisiert, dass sein Papi sich aus dem Staub macht* "Na warte! AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
Lucius: *klammert sich an die Schleife* *fällt um* *röchelt* "Draco...was hast du getan?...Ich bin dein Vater!"  
Malfoy: "Ich weiß...vererbst du mir deine Schleifen?"  
Lucius: *keucht mit letzter Kraft* "Dafür sind deine Haare zu kurz..." *stirbt*  
Ron: "...und das Haargel würde auch nicht mehr so gut zur Geltung kommen."

Harry: "Na doll. Und wer erbt jetzt die Schleifen? Hatte dein Dad wenigstens so was wie ein Testament?"  
Draco: "Yupp!" *holt ein versiegeltes Papier aus der Tasche seines Umhangs* "Ich trag es immer bei mir. Man weiß ja schließlich nie, wann man seinen Vater wegen einer Haarschleife umlegt." *öffnet das Siegel* *liest* "Wasssssss? Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein!!!" *kuckt entsetzt*  
Harry: "Was ist? Gib mal her!" *reißt ihm das Testament aus der Hand* "...meine Haarschleifen-Sammlung vererbe ich LORD VOLDMORT..."  
Malfoy: *heult* *verzweifelt* "Das ist unmöglich! Sagt mir, dass das nicht wahr ist! Bitte!" *dreht völlig durch* *kriegt Depressionen*  
Ginny: *verschüchtert* "Hallo? Eigentlich gehört diese Schleife hier aber mir..."  
Malfoy: *unter Tränen* "Ach ja? - Das wollen wir doch mal sehen! AVADA KEDAVRA!!"  
Ginny: *gibt den Geist auf* *fährt zu Hölle, weil sie so viele Sünden auf sich geladen hat, u.a. immer vergessen hat ihr Haustier, den Basilisken, zu füttern*

Ron: "NEIIIIIIIN!!!! Das war meine Schwester!"  
Malfoy: "Ach nee..."  
Ron: *ist so was von sauer* "Dafür wirst du büßen!" *richtet seinen Zauberstab auf Malfoy* *der Zauberstab bricht plötzlich ab* "Mist!"   
Malfoy: *kriegt nen Lachkrampf und wälzt sich am Boden*  
Harry: "Du bist gearscht..."  
Ron: "Da wär ich mir aber nicht so sicher!" *stopft sich nen Kaugummi in den Mund* *kaut drauf rum* *nimmt ihn wieder raus* *klebt damit den Zauberstab* *richtet ihn auf Malfoy*  
Malfoy: *kugelt immer noch am Boden rum*  
Ron: "Avada Kedavra!" *sein Zauberstab erleidet eine Art Kurzschluss*  
Malfoy: *verwandelt sich in einen Schmetterling* *fliegt davon*   
Ron: "Los, wir müssen dem Schmetterling folgen!" *packt Harry am Arm*  
Harry: *wird von Ron hinter dem Malfoy-Schmetterling hergezerrt* 

Malfoy: *fliegt immer höher und höher*  
Harry: *fühlt sich als Held* "Malfoy, halte durch! Ich helfe dir!" *rennt hinterher*  
Malfoy: *flattert in einer Höhe von 30 Metern herum*  
Harry: *richtet seinen Zauberstab auf den Malfoy-Schmetterling* "Returano!"  
Malfoy: *verwandelt sich zurück in einen Menschen* *plotzt wie ein nasser Sandsack zur Erde*  
Trelawney: *stürmt aus dem Schloss* *hysterisch* "Hilfääääää! Ich habe den Grimm gesehen! Jemand wird sterben!"  
Malfoy: *kracht volle Kanne auf Trelawney drauf*  
Trelawney: *sieht lauter kleine Grimms über ihrem Kopf kreisen* *ihr Geist fährt aus ihrem Körper, hinein in ihre Kristallkugel*

Malfoy: "Also wirklich, Professor Trelawney! Ne gute Landefläche sind sie nicht!" *reibt sich ein Hinterteil, weil er wie immer auf seinen Arsch geflogen ist*  
Ron: *verwirrt* "Warum bist du nicht tot?"  
Harry: "Weil ich ihn gerettet habe! Und dafür will ich jetzt nen Kuss!"

Malfoy: *verzieht angewidert das Gesicht* "Iiiiiiiiih! Außerdem hast du mich gar nicht gerettet! Warum hast du mich aus meinem schönen Schmetterlingsdasein gerissen und in das schnöde Menschenleben zurückgeholt, hä? Ich war frei und du hast es verbockt, Potter Und fast hätte mein hochheiliges Malfoy-Hinterteil ein paar blaue Flecken einstecken müssen!"

Ron: "Dein Arsch hat schon genug blaue Flecken, auf ein paar mehr oder weniger kommts da auch nicht mehr drauf an..."  
Malfoy: "Oh doch! Es ist nämlich extrem wichtig in welcher Konstellation die blauen Flecken stehen."  
Harry: "Egal! Egal!" *spitzt seine Lippen und rückt Malfoy gefährlich näher* 

Malfoy: "Igitt! Ich bin doch nicht schwul!" *rennt panisch weg* *stolpert*  
Harry: *rennt ihm hinterher* *stürzt sich hechelnd auf den am Boden liegenden*  
Malfoy: *kreischt* "Hilfäääääääää! Vergewaltigung!" *holt ein Pfefferspray aus seiner Tasche* *sprüht es Harry ins Gesicht* 

Harry: *kriegt ne volle Ladung in den Mund* *verschluckt sich daran* *erstickt* *stirbt*  
Malfoy: *schubst Harrys Leiche von sich runter* "Also wirklich! Das will ein Held sein! Verträgt noch nicht mal ein bisschen Pfefferspray..."  
Ron: *rennt zu Harry* *beugt sich über ihn* *weint* *sucht nach einem Hut, den er ihm aufs Gesicht legen kann* *findet keinen Hut* "Malfoy, du elender Mörder, gib mir sofort einen Hut!"  
Malfoy: "Ich hab keinen Hut!...aber dafür die Haarschleife!" *hält Ron die Haarschleife hin*  
Ron: *nimmt die Schleife und legt sie Harry feierlich aufs Gesicht* "Ruhe in Frieden..." *schnieft*

Fawkes: *kommt herbeigeflogen* *bringt den Sprechenden Hut mit* *lässt ihn direkt über Harry fallen* *Hut fällt auf Harrys Gesicht*  
Ron: *ist ganz happy* „Jetzt hab ich ja doch noch einen Hut! Welch eine Gnade des Himmels!" *rückt den Hut auf Harrys Gesicht zurecht*  
Malfoy: *säuerlich* „Jetzt sieht man aber meine Schleife gar nimmer, wegen diesem alten, dreckigen, stinkigen Hut!"  
Hut: „Wer ist hier alt, dreckig und stinkig?"  
Malfoy: „Na du natürlich! Was glaubst du, wie viele Schuppen, Spliss-Haare und Kopfläuse du während deiner gesamten Zeit auf Hogwarts schon abgekriegt hast? Das ist ja ekelerregend!" *hält sich ein grün-rot gepunktetes Taschentuch als Atemschutz vor den Mund* *sprüht Pfeffer-Spray auf den Hut* „Nicht dass ich mich hier noch mit irgendwas infiziere!"

Hut: *aktiviert sein Pfefferspray-Abwehr-Schutzschild* "Haha! Hier kommt das Spray nicht vorbei! Aber meine Viren und Bakterien schon!" *beginnt Malfoy zu bestrudeln*   
Malfoy: *röchelt rum* "Ich...sterbe..." *verlässt diese Welt*  
Hut: *bestrudelt aus Versehen auch Ron* "Ups..."  
Ron: "Ich...auch..." *stirbt gleich neben Malfoy*  
Hut: *pfeift verlegen rum* "Das war nicht gut..." *bestrudelt beim Pfeifen so ganz nebenbei die gesamte Schule*

Sämtliche Schüler, Lehrer und sonstige Hogwarts-Leutz: *fallen röchelnd um* *riesige Dornenhecke wächst um Hogwarts*  
Gute Fee: *fliegt herbei* „Verdammt! Eigentlich sollten die doch in einen hundertjährigen Schlaf fallen!" *grummel*  
Hut: *verseucht die Fee*  
Fee: *beißt ins Gras*  
Hut: „Bof..."

~*~  

Wird höchstwahrscheinlich fortgesetzt...kommt ganz auf euch an.....


	3. Bof3

Salut!

Hier kommt nun der 3. Bof-Teil mit ner ganzen Menge Morde etc.

Viel Spass beim Lesen!

Naurya und Rave

****************************************

Bof – Teil 3

**Prof. Sprout:** *latscht durch ihr Gewächshaus* *hört plötzlich ein verdächtiges Scharren hinter einem Blumentopf* "Wer ist da?" *schaut hinter den Topf* "Mr. Malfoy! Was tun Sie hier mitten zwischen meinen Pflanzen?"  
**Malfoy:** *hockt hinterm Topf* "Ich verstecke mich..." 

**Sprout:** *schlägt die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen* "Um Gottes Willen! Junge, vor wem musst du dich denn verstecken?"  
**Malfoy:** *zieht den Rotz hoch* "Fred und George erpressen mich. Ich muss ihnen jeden Tag 5 Flaschen Butterbier besorgen. Sie sagen..." *fängt zu plärren an* "Sie sagen... sonst schneiden sie mir meine Haare ab!" 

**Sprout:** "Aber, wäre das denn so schlimm? Ich meine, so ein schicker Kurzhaarschnitt würde ihnen bestimmt super stehen." 

**Malfoy: ***schnäuzt sich* "Aber dann friert's mich doch so an den Ohren!"  
**Sprout:** *kramt etwas in einer Kiste* "Hier hast du ein paar Alraunen-Ohrenschützer!" *drückt ihm rosa Ohrenschützer in die Hand*  
**Malfoy:** *ganz gerührt* "Oh, danke!" 

**Sprout:** *in feierlichem Tonfall* "Diese Ohrenschützer trug auch schon ihr Vater lange Zeit vor ihnen!"  
**Malfoy:** *begutachtete die Teile* "Kein Wunder, da hängt ja auch ne Haarschleife dran!"  
**Sprout:** "Wie mag es ihm nur gelungen sein die Schleife dahin zu montieren?"  
**Malfoy:** "Keine Ahnung. Er hat viele Geheimnisse."  
**Snape:** *kommt herbei* "In der Tat, wie mein Bruder Dirk zu sagen pflegte!"  
**Sprout:** "Sie haben einen Bruder?"  
**Snape:** "Oh ja! Aber er ist weit weg von hier und quält andere Schüler mit seiner Nuschelei!"

**Malfoy:** „Dann können wir ja froh sein, dass er nicht in Hogwarts unterrichtet..."  
**Neville:** *kommt rein* „Hat jemand von euch Trevor gesehen?"  
**Sprout:** *erschrickt* „Huch! Ich glaub, den hab ich vorhin umgetopft! Hab ihn für ne Alraune gehalten, das schrumpelige Vieh! Das tut mir jetzt aber leid, Longbottom!" *heuchelt Mitleid*  
**Neville:** „Neeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!" *rennt zu den Blumentöpfen* *wühlt*  
**Sprout, Malfoy & Snape:** *setzen geistesgegenwärtig Ohrenschützer auf*  
**Neville:** *zerrt eine Alraune aus der Erde*  
**Alraune:** *kreischt*  
**Neville:** „Aua!" *verreckt* 

**Hermine:** *kommt herein* *sieht Neville* "Oh nein, der Arme!" *versucht ihn wiederzubeleben*  
**Harry: ***folgt Hermine* *schleppt einen Fernseher herbei* *schaltet den Fernseher an und setzt sich gemütlich davor*  
**Malfoy:** *nimmt die Ohrenschützer ab* *hört den Fernseher* *erschrickt* "Zu Hilfäää! Der Kasten mit den Troubadouren ist erwacht! Man schalte ihn aus!"  
**Hermine:** *gibt auf* "Er...er ist tot!" *heult* "Und dabei schuldet er mir noch Geld für das Krötenfutter, das ich ihm gemacht habe!"  
**Harry:** "Welcher Kasten mit was?"  
**Malfoy:** "Der unsägliche Kasten mit den Troubadouren! Hilfääääää!" *rennt davon und flüchtet in den verbotenen Wald* 

**Snape:** "Neeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiin! Malfoy, bleiben Sie hier!"  
**Malfoy:** *rennt weiter*  
**Snape:** "Shit! Die Einhörner brüten gerade..."  
**Harry:** "Die brüten? Hä? Sind das nicht Säugetiere?"  
**Hermine:** *latscht grad vorbei* "Das gemeine Einhorn, auch cornicus singularis genannt, brütet seine blau-grün-karierten Eier bei milden Temperaturen im feucht-warmen Klima..."  
**Snape: **"Klappe, Granger!" *knebelt Hermine mit seinem Ohrenschützer und bindet sie an einen Baum*  
**Harry:** "Und was bedeutet das, dass die Einhörner gerade brüten?"  
**Snape:** "Dass die weiblichen Einhörner sehr böse werden können, wenn jemand in ihr Revier eindri..." *hört einen Schrei* *sieht ein Einhorn aus dem Wald galoppieren, dass Malfoy auf sein Horn gespießt hat* 

**Sprout:** "Oh nein, er ist tot! Wir brauchen einen Sarg!"  
**Harry:** "Wozu denn das?"  
**Hermine:** *ein Loch bildet sich auf ihrem Kopf* *ein Lexikon schwebt hervor und dann genau vor ihre Augen* "Wo ist denn hier das S...?"  
**Malfoy:** *spricht seine letzten Worte* "S, wie Slytherin..." *stirbt endgültig*  
**Hermine:** "Ah, hier haben wir´s ja! Der Sarg ist ein Behälter, der meistens aus Holz besteht und in dem Tote verpackt werden bevor man sie beerdigt."  
**Snape:** *ironisch* "Wie faszinierend!"  
**Einhorn:** *galoppiert, immer noch mit Malfoy auf dem Horn, von dannen*  
**Snape:** *rennt hinterher* "Halt stehen geblieben oder es gibt 101 Punkte Abzug für die Einhörner-Union und dann könnt ihr die Wahlen zum begehrtesten Blutspendetier vergessen!"  
**Einhorn:** *sieht ein, dass Argument wirklich einleuchtend ist* *hält an*  
**Snape:** *entfernt Malfoy vom Horn* "Sargträger, herbei!"  
**Crabbe & Goyle:** *kommen mit einem Glassarg, auf dem 6 Zwerge sitzen*  
**Harry:** *ist verwirrt* "Huch! Wo ist denn Nummer 7 geblieben?" 

**Hagrid:** *eilt herbei* *setzt einen Hundeblick auf* „Nehmt ihr auch Halbriesen?"  
**Oberzwerg:** *störrisch* „Nein!"  
**Hagrid:** *grummelt* *latscht weg* „Überall wird mer hier diskriminiert, egal, wohin mer kommt..."  
**Vize-Zwerg:** „Ach okay, du darfst mitmachen!"  
**Hagrid:** *dreht sich rum* „Au ja!!!!!" *rennt auf den Sarg zu und setzt sich zu den Zwergen* *Glassarg kracht und splittert*  
**Snape:** „Verflucht! Hagrid! Sie sind das mit Abstand dämlichste was mir je untergekommen ist!" *blickt auf Nevilles Leiche* „Öhöm, ich meine zweitdämlichste..."  
**Crabbe und Goyle:** *latschen vorbei*  
**Snape: **„Ich revidiere: das viertdämlichste, was mir je untergekommen ist! Sorry!"  
**Harry:** „Wo kriegen wir jetzt nen neuen Sarg her?"  
**Sprout:** „In jedem steckt ein Selbermacher!" *läuft schnell zum Baumarkt* *kauft die benötigten Materialien* *baut einen wunderschönen schwarzen Sarg mit Schlange drauf* 

**Harry:** *schielt auf die Schlange* "Is die echt? Kann man sich mit der unterhalten?"  
**Sprout:** "Nein, dafür reichen meine Heimwerkerkenntnisse noch nicht."  
**Schlange:** "Natürlich kann man sich mit mir unterhalten! Also wirklich! Ich bin sehr gesprächig!"  
**Alle außer Harry:** *verstehen nix, nur Zischeln*  
**Harry:** *freut sich* *parselt in der Gegend rum* "Toll! Und, was machst du so?"  
**Schlange:** "Ich gründe eine Schlangengewerkschaft, die gegen die Einhörner-Union als Konkurrent in sämtlichen Wahlen antritt."  
**Harry:** "Darf ich da mitmachen?"  
**Schlange:** "Kannst du dich häuten?"  
**Harry:** *überlegt* "Öhm...ich glaube nicht."  
**Schlange:** "Schade. Wir nehmen aber nur Leute auf, die sich häuten können."  
**Harry:** "Na ja, ich kann's ja mal probieren." *schraubt Hermine Kopf auf und holt das Lexikon hervor* *sucht nach einem Häutungs-Zauber* *wird fündig* *spricht die Zauberformel*  
**Snape:** "Was tut er da?"  
**Oberzwerg:** "Keine Ahnung..."  
**Harry:** "Ups, das war die falsche Formel..."  
**Snape:** *fängt an sich zu häuten (so wie Robbie Williams in Rock DJ)*   
**Vize-Zwerg:** "Is ja eklig!" *kotzt Hagrid voll*

**Hagrid:** *ihm wird ganz übel, weil er das Erbrochene direkt ins Gesicht gekriegt hat* *wird grün im Gesicht* *kotzt den Vize-Zwerg voll*  
**Vize-Zwerg:** „Danke! Jetzt sind wir quitt!" *schüttelt Hagrid die Hand* *grinst*  
**Schlange:** *zu Harry* „Oh Mann, ich glaub, du bist zu dumm! Ich nehm mir lieber jemand anderes mit!" *erblickt Hermine* „Oh ja, die da sieht intelligent aus! Komm, ich zeig dir einen Baum, wo voll coole Äpfel wachsen..." *zischelt* *kriecht weg*  
**Hermine:** *folgt der Schlange wie in Trance in den verbotenen Wald*  
**Harry:** „Was machen wir jetzt? Mir is langweilig ohne Parsel-Partner."  
**Hagrid:** „Wir wär's mal mit nem Begräbnis? Hier verrecken andauernd Leute und noch nie ist einer begraben worden."  
**Ober-Zwerg:** „Ja genau! Ich bin auch dafür!"  
**Harry:** *gähnt* „Wie langweilig..." 

**Remus & Sirius:** *kommen herbei*  
**Sirius:** "Servus, Severus! Wir haben ein Bestattungsunternehmen gegründet und suchen jemand zum bestatten." 

**Malfoys Geist:** "Hier! Hier!" *hüpft auf und ab*  
**Sirius:** "Das macht dann bitte 3458 Galleonen. Bar und auf der Stelle zu zahlen. Danke für ihren Auftrag!" 

**Remus:** "Warum senkst du immer die Preise, Sirius? Der Standardpreis war 3458 Galleonen 78 Sickel und 3,9876 Knuts!" 

**Sirius:** "Erstkunden-Rabatt! Wenn er noch mal stirbt, muss er voll zahlen!" 

**Malfoys Geist:** "Bin ich Buffy, oder was?" 

**Remus: **"Nee, aber es könnte doch trotzdem sein! schließlich läuft doch Goyle hier immer noch frei rum, oder?" *grinst bei Gedanken an Teil1, als er Neville doppelt abzocken konnte* 

**Snape:** *wird ungeduldig* "Und wann wird hier endlich mal ne Leiche verbuddelt?" 

**Sirius:** "Sofort!" *pfeift seinen Hauself herbei* "Du graben Loch!"  
**Hauself:** *gräbt*  
**Hermine:** *läuft Amok* "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" *stürzt sich auf Sirius* 

**Sirius:** *nutzt die Situation aus und küsst Hermine leidenschaftlich* 

**Hermine:** *scheuert ihm eine* "Du mieser machohafter Sklavenhalter! Ich hasse dich! Wie konnte ich dir nur jemals vertrauen?"  
**Sirius:** *verwandelt sich in einen Hund* *wedelt mit dem Schwanz* *bellt* *meint, Hermine fände das jetzt ganz doll süß und würde ihm verzeihen* 

**Ober-Zwerg:** *verknallt sich in den Hund, weil er so haarig ist* *beschnüffelt ihn* 

**Sirius:** *beißt den Oberzwerg* *reißt ihn die Mütze vom Kopf und kaut darauf herum* 

**Oberzwerg:** *holt seine Ersatzmütze hervor und setzt diese, welche mir vielen kleinen Schleifchen verziert ist auf*  
**Remus:** "Boah! Die is aber schööööön!"  
**Oberzwerg:** "Gell? Sag ich auch immer. Die hab ich nämlicher selber designt." *plustert sich voll auf*  
**Lucius:** *kommt mit nem Protest-Pappschild ins Bild gehüpft* "Hey, ich hab das Patent auf die Schleifen!" 

**Oberzwerg:** *mit mitleidiger Stimme* "Mr. Malfoy, ich muss Ihnen leider mitteilen, dass Ihr Sohn Draco gerade von einem wütenden Einhorn aufgespießt wurde..."  
**Lucius:** "Nein! Das darf nicht wahr sein!" *erblickt Dracos blutige Leiche* *sein Protestschild und sein Schleifen-Patent fallen ihm aus der Hand* *rennt zu seinem Sohn*  
**Oberzwerg:** *grinst gerissen* *hebt das Schleifen-Patent auf* 

**Snape:** *schnieft* "Oh, der arme Lucius! Jetzt hat er keinen Erben mehr!"  
**Remus:** *reicht ihm ein Taschentuch*   
**Snape:** *nimmt es* "Danke, Remus, hätte gar nicht von dir erwartet, dass du so mitfühlend zu mir bist."  
**Sirius:** *grinst* "Ist er ja auch nicht. Auf dem Taschentuch ist Werbung für unser Bestattungsunternehmen draufgedruckt und da die noch nicht ganz trocken war..."  
**Remus:** *grinst auch* "...hat sich das Zeug auf dein Gesicht abgedruckt und du bist unser wandelndes Reklameschild!" *freut sich*  
**Snape:** *ist sauer* "Ihr seid echt das allerletzte!"  
**Sirius:** *wird plötzlich ganz blass im Gesicht* "Oh, Scheiße!"  
**Remus:** "Was ist?"  
**Sirius:** "Es ist alles spiegelverkehrt!"

**Remus:** "Mann, diese dummen Azkaban-Zwangsarbeiter kriegen auch gar nix auf die Reihe! Da geb ich meine Werbegeschenke nimmer in Auftrag!" *schmollt*  
**Sirius: ***blickt seinen Geschäftspartner scharf an* "Nix gegen Azkaban-Zwangsarbeiter, oder MEIN Bestattungsunternehmen hat einen weiteren Kunden!"  
**Remus: **"Soll das eine Drohung sein?"  
**Sirius:** "Das darf jeder für sich so interpretieren, wie er will..." *sieht Remus herausfordernd an*  
**Snape:** *schaut hinauf zum Himmel, der sich langsam verdunkelt* *es wird Nacht* "Oh, an deiner Stelle wär ich nicht so unvorsichtig, Sirius, denn mir dünkt, heute ist Vollmond..." 

**Sprout:** *ist empört* "Also, wenn hier einer düngt, dann ja wohl ich und nicht Sie Professor Snape!"  
**Snape:** "Warum soll ich plötzlich was düngen? Vielleicht die Radieschen in meinem Kerker?"  
**Sprout:** "Aha! Da sind also die Radieschen geblieben! Und ich dachte schon Crabbe und Goyle hätten sie gefressen!" 

**Snape:** "Ach Quatsch! Radieschen sind doch viel zu gesund für die! Da wird man ja noch net mal fett davon..."  
**Sirius:** *ungeduldig* "Können wir jetzt mal mit der Bestattung anfangen?"  
**Remus:** *wirft sich einen schwarzen Talar über* *blickt heilig gen Himmel* *fängt an Litanei zu singen* "Der Herr sei mit euuu-heuuuuch!"  
**Alle:** "Und mit deinem Geiste!" 

**Der fast kopflose Nick:** *schwebt herbei* "Hat mich wer gerufen?"  
**Snape:** "Nöö, aber der Vollmond..."  
**Remus:** "Was hast du immer mit deinem Vollmond? Du störst unsere Zeremonie, du vollmondbesessener..." *fängt plötzlich an sich in einen Werwolf zu verwandeln* 

**Snape:** "Hilfäääääää! Rette sich wer kann!"  
**Sirius: **"Keine Angst!" *streichelt den Werwolf* "Der beißt nicht! Der ist ganz lieb und will nur spielen..."  
**Sprout:** *skeptisch* "Echt?"  
**Sirius: **"Der ist ganz brav, nur noch net ganz stubenrein..." 

**Remus:** *hebt ein Bein und pisst gegen eine von Sprouts Pflanzen*  
**Sprout:** "Iiiiiih! Mein Gewächshaus!"  
**Remus:** *erleichtert sich noch mal* *Pflanze geht ein*  
**Sprout:** "Meine südostchinesische Riesenkürbisalge!" 

**Snape:** "Na toll! Jetzt ist die Alge futsch!" *heult gekünstelt* "Ich hab's ja immer schon gesagt: Man kann diesen Werwölfen einfach nicht vertrauen. Ich versteh's immer noch net, wie Dumbledore so was an seiner Schule aufnehmen konnte! Pfff... noch net mal stubenrein! Außerdem gehört dem Vieh ein Maulkorb verpasst!"  
**Sirius:** "Deine Vorurteile sind echt zum Kotzen, Severus! Man sollte dir nen Maulkorb verpassen!"  
**Remus:** *beißt Severus ins Bein*  
**Snape:** "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"  
**Sirius:** "Shit, wohl doch net ganz so brav... Remus, bei Fuß!" 

**Hagrid: ***latscht herbei* "Des is ja süüß! A Werwolf! Putzig! Komm doch mal her kleiner!"  
**Remus:** *knurrt* *verwandelt sich in Viktor Krum* 

**Viktor:** *bedrohlich* "Ich bin nicht süß!" *schreit rum* "Niemand bezeichnet Viktor Krum als süß und erst recht nicht als PUTZIG!!" *holt seinen Zauberstab raus* *richtet ihn auf Hagrid* "AVADA KEDAVRA!!!"  
**Hagrid:** *fällt um*  
**Sirius:** "Remus, äääääh Viktor, langsam langsam! Sonst komm ich doch mit der Kundschaft gar nicht nach!" *schaufelt hektisch an einem neuen Grab rum* 

**Snape:** *schnappt sich nen Spaten* "Soll ich dir helfen, Sirius?"  
**Sirius: **"Häää? Was ist denn mit dem los?"  
**Sprout:** "Das war der Biss der Bestie! Viktoremus Krumpin ist die Reinkarnation der Bestie, die vor Urzeiten genau an den Platz gepinkelt hat, an dem jetzt die Peitschende Weide steht. Und das Gift des Bisses hat Professor Snapes Charakter umgepolt."  
**Harry:** "Echt? Hallo, Professor Snape!" *winkt Snape zu*  
**Snape:** *ist ganz entzückt* "Oh, hallo Harry! Wie geht es dir ,mein Lieblingsschüler?"  
**Geist von Malfoy:** *ist beleidigt* "Hallo? Und was ist mit mir?"  
**Snape:** *hebt drohend die Hand gegen Malfoy* "Wenn Sie nicht schon tot wären, würde ich ihnen so viele Punkte abziehen, dass Sie einen Herzinfarkt bekommen und elendiglich, wie es sich für Slytherinabschaum gehört, zugrunde gehen würden!"  
**Harry:** "Äh, Snape, Sie sind der Hauslehrer von Slytherin..."  
**Snape:** "Richtig! Hiermit beantrage ich den Wechsel in eins der anderen Häuser."  
**Sprout:** "Wollen wir tauschen? Ich wollte schon immer Hauslehrer von Slytherin sein! Die Hufflepuffs losen eh immer ab und Slytherin...nun ja, nicht immer..."  
**Snape:** "Aber immer öfter...Okay, wir tauschen!"  
**Sprout:** *reibt sich die Hände* "Krieg ich dann ihren tollen Kerker?"  
**Snape:** "Aber mit Vergnügen! Diese muffige Atmosphäre da unten schadet ohnehin meinem Teint!"

**Sprout:** "Möchten Sie sich gerne um meine Pflanzen hier in den Gewächshäusern kümmern, Professor Snape?"  
**Snape:** "Mit den größten Vergnügen, Mylady!" *küsst Sprouts Hand* *wirft sich in eine Gärtner-Kluft mit Strohhut, grüner Schürze usw.* *schnappt sich ne Gieskanne* *gießt pfeifend seine Blümchen*  
**Viktor:** *erblickt Hermine* "Ich bin gekommen, um meine junge Braut zu holen, um mit ihr auf einem Bauernhof in Bulgarien eine Großfamilie zu gründen!" 

**Hermine:** "Wasss?!"  
**Snape:** *ganz interessiert* "Gibt's da exotische Pflanzen, die ich mein Gewächshaus pflanzen kann?"  
**Viktor:** "Äh...Haufenweise!"  
**Snape:** *freut sich* "Toll!"  
**Hermine:** "Und was ist mit mir? Ich will nicht nach Bulgarien!"  
**Viktor:** "Aber ich will dich ehelichen und zwar in meiner Heimat!"  
**Hermine:** *verzweifelt* "Professor Snape, helfen Sie mir! Er will mich verschleppen!"  
**Snape:** "Hm..."  
**Viktor:** "Sag ja nichts falsches Snape! Sollte ich Herminnnnne nicht zur Frau bekommen, sind die Pflanzen für dich tabu!"  
**Snape:** *schluckt*  
**Hermine: ***schluckt*  
**Viktor:** "Aber ich biete eine Geschäft an. Hermine gegen die Pflanzen!"  
**Snape:** *überlegt* "Okay! Wo ist der Vertrag? Wo muss ich unterschreiben?"  
**Hermine:** *heult verzweifelt*  
**Viktor:** "Wir machen das per Handschlag!" *hält Snape die Hand hin*  
**Snape:** *schlägt ein*  
**Viktor:** *grinst freudig* "Komm, Herminnne! Wir gehen ich meine schöne Heimat!"  
**Snape:** "Und das Grünzeug?"  
**Viktor:** "Wird per Hippogreif-Express eingeflogen."  
**Snape:** "Ach so."  
**Viktor:** *schnappt sich Hermine und zerrt sie zu seinem Trabbi, der gerade aus dem Verbotenen Wald kommt*  
**Geist von Malfoy:** *schwebt zu Snape* *flüstert* "Er hat dich reingelegt! Er wird dir die Gewächse nicht liefern."  
**Viktor und Hermine:** *steigen ins Auto*  
**Snape:** *richtet seinen Zauberstab auf den Trabbi* "AVADA KEDAVRA!!!" 

*nix passiert*  
**Snape:** "Was soll'n der Dreck jetzt? Hä? Was geht hier mit meinem Zauberstab ab?"  
**Sprout:** "Sie sind umgepolt worden. Sie sind jetzt der liebe gute Freund-von-Harry Sevi Snape, der niemandem etwas zuleide tun könnte! Sie können den Todesfluch nicht mehr praktizieren!"  
**Hermine und Viktor:** *freuen sich* *feiern ne Überlebens-Party in ihrem Trabbi* *stoßen mit Sekt an*  
**Sprout:** "...aber wenn Sie wollen, Professor Snape, kann ich Ihnen gerne behilflich sein..." *holt Ihren Zauberstab raus* "AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
**Hermine und Viktor:** *sehen grünes Licht und nippeln ab* *Sekt ergießt sich über die schönen "Leder"sitze des Trabbis* 

**Snape:** *trocken* "Danke."  
**Sprout:** "Gern geschehen."  
**Snape:** *feucht* *schnief* *heult* Ich will zurückgepolt werden!" 

**Sprout:** *fies* "Dazu ist es jetzt zu spät! Ich habe die Macht über das Haus Slytherin und nun wird Hogwarts erfahren, was wahre Fiesiglichkeit ist!" *Blitze zucken dramatisch über den Himmel*  
**Snape:** *flehend* "Aber... aber Professor Sprout... Das können Sie noch nicht machen!!"  
**Sprout:** "Oh doch, und wie ich kann!"  
**Snape: ***heult* "Menno, ich will wieder fies sein! Ich will wieder fies sein!"  
**Harry:** "Das geht leider nicht, denn Viktor, bzw. Remus, bzw. der Werwolf ist dank Professor Sprout in die ewigen Jagdgründe eingekehrt..." 

**Snape:** "Dann gibt es keine Hoffnung mehr!" *schluchzt* *rennt ins Schloss* *spurtet die Treppe zum Astronomieturm hoch*   
**Harry:** "Was hat er vor?"  
**Sprout:** *grinst fies* "Das ist mir egal, Hauptsache ich bin jetzt Hauslehrerin von Slytherin!"  
**Snape:** "Ade, du schnöde Welt!" *stürzt sich in den Schatten*  
**Sirius: **"NEIIIIIIIIIN!!!!! Nicht noch einer!" *schaufelt hektisch*  
**Snape: ***prallt auf* *ist hinüber*  
**Harry:** "Er ist tot!" *heult* "Alle sterben. Warum kann ich nicht auch sterben?"  
**Sprout:** *grinst teuflisch* "Kannste haben..."  
**Sirius:** "Nix da! Ich muss erst graben!"  
**Sprout:** "Kann ich was dafür, wenn du so lahm bist?" *richtet ihren Zauberstab auf Harry* "Ava..." *Blitze zucken am Himmel*   
**Der kleine Blitz Bobo:** *löst sich von den anderen Blitzen* "Ha, jetzt beweis ich den großen Blitzen was ich drauf hab!" *flitzt Richtung Boden und schlägt in Sprout ein*  
**Sprout:** *verkohlt*  
**Sirius:** "Was soll das? Jetzt machen die einfach ne Einäscherung ohne mich zu fragen!" *wirft sauer die Schaufel weg* "Harry, du buddelst jetzt!"  
**Harry:** "Und was machst du?  
**Sirius:** "Ich geh was trinken." *zaubert nen Pool mit Poolbar herbei*  
**Harry:** *beginnt mürrisch zu schaufeln* *ist nach kurzer Zeit völlig fertig* *hat eine Idee* *holt seinen Zauberstab hervor* *belegt die Schaufel mit einem Zauber*  
**Schaufel:** *schaufelt von selbst*  
**Harry:** *legt sich ins Gras und döst ein*  
**Sirius: ***schläft am Pool*  
**Schaufel:** *schaufelt und schaufelt und schaufelt* *gräbt ein riesiges Loch in den Boden*  
**Harry:** *fällt in das Loch* *wacht auf* *erschrickt* "Mist, ich muss die Schaufel stoppen!" *schnappt sich seinen Zauberstab und will die Schaufel zurück verzaubern*  
**Schaufel: ***wird geklont und hat nun Gesellschaft von einer anderen Schaufel*

**Harry:** "Ohoh! Wehe, wehe! Beide Teile stehen in Eile schon als Knechte völlig fertig in die Höhe! Helft mir, ach ihr hohen Mächte!"  
**Hohe Macht Nr.1:** "Hey, da ruft einer nach uns..."  
**Hohe Macht Nr.2:** *wacht aus ihrem Tiefschlaf auf* *lallt verschlafen rum* "Was is?"  
**Hohe Macht Nr.1:** "Es hat uns jemand gerufen!"  
**Hohe Macht Nr.3:** "Sollen wir dem Typ helfen?"  
**Hohe Macht Nr.2:** "Ach neeeee, net scho wieder! Lasst mich schlafen!" *haut sich auf's Ohr*  
**Hohe Macht Nr.3:** "Hast du Bock zu helfen?"  
**Hohe Macht Nr.1:** "Bin ich Jesus?"  
**Hohe Macht Nr.3:** "Ja, aber macht nix, ich hab au keinen Bock!"  
**Hohe Macht Nr.1: **"Lust auf ne Runde Poker?"  
**Hohe Macht Nr.3:** "Okay!"  
**Niedere Macht Nr.1:** *in Piepsstimme* "Darf ich ihm helfen?"  
**Hohe Macht Nr.1 & 3:** *gebieterisch* "Nein! Klappe da hinten auf den billigen Sitzen!" 

**Harry:** *heult* "Sirius, hilf mir!"  
**Sirius: ***schreckt auf* *fällt in den Pool* *geht unter* *kommt nach oben* "Hilfää ich kann nicht schwimmen!...blubb blubb..." *ertrinkt*  
**Harry:** "Oh, shit!" 

**Schaufel:** *blickt zu Harry*  
**Harry:** "Sirius! Ich helfe dir!" *rennt zu seinem Paten*  
**Schaufel:** "Oh nein, mein Freund! Das werd ich zu verhindern wissen!" *holt mit sich selber aus* *schlägt Harry das Metall-Teil auf den Schädel*  
**Harry:** *geht zu Boden*  
**Sirius:** *seine Leiche treibt im Pool* *Geldscheine schwimmen aus seinen Taschen heraus, weil er heute schon so viele Geschäfte gemacht hat* 

**Ron:** *läuft pfeifend vorbei* *sieht Harry* "Oh nein, Harry!" *hechtet auf ihn drauf und versucht ihn wiederzubeleben*  
**Harry:** *lebt noch und ist nur bewusstlos* *fängt an markerschütternd zu schnarchen*  
**Ron: ***holt sich Ohrenschützer*  
**Schaufel 1:** "Waaaaah! Dieser Lärm!"  
**Schaufel 2:** "Es ist das Schnarchen! Es wird uns alle umbringen!"  
**Schaufel 1:** "Wir sind Schaufeln! Wir sind allmächtig. Nichts wird uns umbringen!" *wird von den Schwingungen des Schnarchens erfasst* *zittert* *splittert*  
**Schaufel 2:** *schmollt* "Von wegen! Scheiß Besserwisser!" *splittert ebenfalls* *ist vernichtet*  
**Schaufel 1:** *ist ebenfalls futsch*  
**Ron:** "Harry, wach auf! Sie sind besiegt!"  
**Harry:** "..." *schläft*  
**Ron:** "Ohje, etz brauch mer jemand zu Widerbelebung!"  
**Cho:** *hört das Stichwort und kommt auf einem Perserteppich herbeigeflogen* "Huhu, Ronnylein! Huhu, Harrylein! Ich komme!"  
**Dumbledore:** *sitzt auch auf dem Teppich* "Mir ist so...so schlecht..." *wird grün im Gesicht*   
**Cho:** "Also wirklich Professor! Das bisschen Fliegerei kann doch einen alten Haudegen wie Sie nicht erschüttern!"  
**Dumbledore:** *kotzt den Teppich voll* 

**Cho:** "Also wirklich! Das putzen Sie jetzt aber auch weg, Professor! Der Teppich war nicht gerade billig! Den kann man nicht in die Waschmaschine werfen! Handwäsche, Professor, Handwäsche!"  
**Dumbledore:** *ist verlegen* *fängt an den Teppich mit seiner Robe zu schrubben*  
**Ron:** *rennt auf den Teppich zu* "Cho! Endlich kommst du! Ich brauche jemanden, der Harry wiederbelebt!"  
**Cho:** "Seh ich so aus, als ob ich jemanden wiederbeleben könnt? Dann hätt´ ich doch meinen armen Ceddy-Schatzi-Schnuckiputzi schon längst..." *fängt an herzzerreißend zu heulen* *ein See aus ihren Tränen bildet sich*  
**Harry:** *wird nass* *wacht dadurch auf* *gähnt* "Hä? Wo bin ich?"  
**Ron:** "Harry! Du lebst wieder! Das grenzt ja an ein Wunder, vor allem in dieser Geschichte, wo immer alle sterben!" *freut sich*  
**Harry:** "Stimmt! Und da ich gnädigerweise vom Tod verschont geblieben bin, muss ich nun ein Opfer bringen!" *zieht seinen Zauberstab und richtet ihn auf Ron* "Avada Kedavra!"  
**Ron:** *kippt um und fällt direkt in Chos Tränen-See*  
**Dumbledore:** *ironisch* "Gut gemacht, Potter! Und was jetzt? Wir haben noch nicht mal nen Totengräber mehr, seit Sirius von uns gegangen ist! Am Ende bricht hier in der Schule noch die Pest aus, wegen den vielen Leichen..." 

**Ratte:** *rennt an ihnen vorbei*  
**Cho:** "Iiiih! Wie eklig!"  
**Dumbledore:** "Da! Sehen Sie nur, es fängt schon an!"  
**Harry:** "Das war doch nur ne Ratte..."  
**Krätze:** *huscht zwischen Harrys Füßen hindurch* *führt eine riesige Schar von Ratten an, die alle unter Harry hindurch wollen*  
**Harry:** *wird von der Rattenflutwelle von den Beinen gerissen* "Hilfäää!"  
**Dumbledore:** "Wir brauchen einen Rattenfänger! Mrs. Chang, schnell, organisieren Sie einen!"  
**Cho: ***holt ihr Handy hervor* *wählt die Nummer der Notrufzentrale für alle Fälle von Not in jeder Lebenslage*  
**Zentrale:** "Was wollen Sie?"  
**Cho: **"Einen Rattenfänger."  
**Zentrale:** "Mit Flöte oder Tuba?"  
**Dumbledore:** *brüllt aus dem Hintergrund* "Mit Tuba, dann kann ich endlich meine Blaskapelle gründen!"  
**Cho:** "Äh..mit Flöte."  
**Zentrale:** "Okay." *legt auf*  
**Dumbledore:** *grummelt*  
**Harry:** *wird immer noch von den Ratten überrannt*  
**Lockhart:** *kommt auf einem fliegenden Schubkarren vom Himmel herab geflogen* "Huhu, ihr da unten! Ich komme, um die Ratten zu vertreiben!" *wedelt mit einer Flöte herum*

**Ratten:** *kriegen von Lockharts Anblick nen Schock und kippen Ohnmächtig um*  
**Lockhart: **"Oh seht! Ich hab sie alle umgebracht! Allein durch meine Anwesenheit! Bin ich nicht ein Genie unter den Rattenfängern?"  
**Dumbledore:** *sucht den Puls einer Ratte* *findet ihn* *stellt fest, dass das Vieh noch lebt* "Nein, bist du nicht! Die Viecher leben noch!"  
**Lockhart:** "Oh, na dann wollen wir das mal flux ändern, gell!" *zieht seinen Zauberstab* "Avada Kedavra!" *grünes Licht schießt geradeaus auf die Ratten zu, macht dann aber ne Wendung und trifft Dumbledore*  
**Dumbledore:** *nippelt ab*  
**Lockhart:** "Ohoh! Das tut mir jetzt aber sorry, Leut!" 

**Cho:** "Wie konntest du nur? Er hatte noch nicht mal die Reinigung für meinen Teppich bezahlt!"  
**Lockhart:** "Das konnte ich doch nicht wissen!"  
**Cho:** "Das geht mir meilenweit am Arsch vorbei! DU wirst die Rechnung jetzt an seiner Stelle begleichen!"  
**Lockhart:** "Vergiss es!" *richtet seinen Zauberstab auf Cho* "Avada Kedavra!"   
*das grüne Licht flitzt zu Cho, hält kurz vor ihr an, wendet und fliegt zurück zu Lockhart* "Ich hätte nicht so nen Billig-Stab kaufen sollen..." *wird gegrillt*

**Harry:** *lacht fies* "Tja. Schade, dass Professor Lockhart nicht wusste, dass ich damals Rons alten kaputten Zauberstab aus dem Sondermüll geholt und auf dem Schwarzmarkt verscherbelt hab!"  
**Cho:** "Ja, selbst schuld, wenn man auf dem Schwarzmarkt kauft!"  
**Harry:** *ihm fällt plötzlich was wichtiges ein* "Cho, willst du mich heiraten?"  
**Cho:** "Was?" *ist entsetzt*  
**Harry:** "Willst du mich heiraten?"  
**Cho:** "Nur über meine Leiche!"  
**Harry:** "Wie du willst!" *richtet seinen Zauberstab auf Cho* "AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
**Cho:** *stirbt*  
**Harry:** "So, können wir jetzt heiraten?"  
**Cho:** *gibt keine Antwort*  
**Harry:** "Sag mal, redest du nicht mehr mit mir? Was soll der Blödsinn?" 

**Harry:** *kriegt mit, dass er ganz allein mit ein paar ohnmächtigen Ratten ist* "Tja, dann mach ich eben ein Ratten-Versuchslabor auf. Als erstes versuche ich ihnen ihr Fell weg zu zaubern..." *murmelt eine Zauberformel*  
**Ratten:** *verlieren ihr Fell* *werden von einem plötzlichen Schneesturm überrascht und erfrieren jämmerlich*  
**Harry:** "Bof!" *Eiszapfen bilden sich an seinem Körper* *er zittert und zittert und zittert und...* 

*eine neue Eiszeit bricht herein* *in der Schule fällt die Heizung aus* *alle Schüler und Lehrer und sonstige Insassen erfrieren*  
  


  
**ENDE**


End file.
